


somewhere in hyrule (the rain is falling)

by solid-no-on-that-on (DragonsAddicted)



Series: of goddesses and spirits and all lost things [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Emotional, Mentions of Fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsAddicted/pseuds/solid-no-on-that-on
Summary: Link's story before the shrine





	somewhere in hyrule (the rain is falling)

**Author's Note:**

> ESSENTIAL PIECE OF INFORMATION BEFORE READING: Fi is the voice of the mastersword and the spirit inside of it. Here's a link for more information: https://zelda.gamepedia.com/Fi
> 
> There are also some references to other stuff I've written in here but that's not essential for reading. (Check out "and it was all yellow")

Somewhere in Hyrule, there is a widow telling her son about the rain.

"Remember child, the rain is just the teardrops of the goddess."

Link doesn’t quite know what the goddess could possibly be so sad about. When he asks his mother, she smiles wryly and says the tears are for all the suffering in the world. For all the children who do not have warm hearths and mothers to hold them when the thunder rumbles and the lightning cracks.

Link is barely four when she tells him this, it’s his last months in his house, though neither his mother nor he know it.

Two months from now, the king and his men will come searching for him. They have heard of his father, a draft soldier who died on the front lines by saving another man, heard of the unique heroism that he and his bloodline possessed, and heard that after he died, his son was born.

Two months from now, a knight is going to drag a former soldier’s wife and child to a foggy forest where the boy, newly five and not yet used to his limbs, will tug on a sword that will free itself just for him.

Two months from now, it will rain and Link will not think of the goddess but of his mother, and how much he misses her, curled up in a cold dark soldier’s bunk that was far too big for his tiny body, clutching to his chest a sword that he was told was his.

And when the nights are dark and dreary and the thunder seemingly louder than it ever had been, Link will bury his face into the scabbard, seeking for comfort in a weak voice he can only hear in the darkest of nights when he pretends he is asleep.

_I’m sorry_ , it will say, in a voice that will remind him of his mother, _I’m sorry_.

Link won’t know what it’s so sorry for.

But that’s two months from now.

For now it’s just Link and his mother and the rain gently pouring outside.

__________

Somewhere in Hyrule, there is a soldier who hates the rain.

He grows to hate many things. He is silent on his anger but he knows Zelda can sense it with every swipe he takes and every cut he obtains. He is angry at Rhoam, at his mother, at Hylia and her _goddamn motherfucking rain_. He hates the soldiers bunks and his lumpy pillow and especially hates how he hasn’t grown in what is a frankly unacceptable amount of time.

He’s angry at a lot of things.

But never Zelda, never Fi.

If he’s honest with himself, he can’t even be angry at his mother. She was a victim of Rhoam’s cruelty same as the princess. She had the one connection to her lost husband, a son they both loved so much it hurt, ripped away from her so harshly her heart broke.

He wants to visit his mother. He doesn’t know how to.

A month from now, he will get the news that she passed away of sickness.

(“Sickness”, he will think, is absolute bullshit, but he’ll accept it.)

(After all, he can hardly remember his mother anymore.)

  
__________

To a flower, the rain is life-giving.

So is blood.

__________

There are fires burning around him, but Link doesn't notice.

The guardians are freed from Ganon's influence, purple swirls of energy escaping in a truly magnificent sight.

Link doesn't notice.

Link _can't_ notice.

All he can see is gold behind his eyelids, remnant of the sealing power that has finally shown itself too late.

He can see Zelda's scared eyes, and thinks of the sacrifices she made to get here. The sacrifices _they_ made.

He can see the dark clouds above him, and thinks of fireplaces and thunder and a woman who he can longer remember.

His vision goes black, and then Link can't see anything anymore

__________

  
Somewhere in Hyrule, there is a woman who loves the rain.

She is middle aged, dark circles under her slightly wrinkled eyes and blond hair dulled under the deluge of water. When it rains, she slows in her tireless work, puts down the tool in her hand, and looks towards the sky.

It is a reminder of Farore’s laugh, a laugh as clear and calming as the sounds of the raindrops falling on the lush ground, one born out of the amusement of the silly creatures she had created, teaching her brethren how to interact, how to treasure, how to guide.

It is a reminder of Nayru’s whispers, the thunderclouds rumbling miles away, quiet advice whispered to a young woman who was far too reckless and wrapped up in her own mind to listen.

It is a reminder of Din’s guiding hand, an arrow nocked in a bow, the swipe of a sword, and preparation for a battle that will never be truly won.

It is a reminder of a love lost, of bright eyes that held a joy that looks the same throughout centuries upon centuries despite their different colors, eyes that all hold the same resolve. A soul that is bound to suffering, same as her own.

It is a reminder of a past long gone but an emotional wound that is still fresh and raw. 

The rain falls all around her.

And somewhere in Hyrule, Hylia cries. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I also hope you leave a comment if you can, or, if you know me on discord, ping me! Getting feedback helps me write more!!!


End file.
